


Gay Space Rock Adventure

by GalacticTravelers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, fangem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTravelers/pseuds/GalacticTravelers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long term gal pals Angelite and Thulite realize maybe Homeworld isn't for them and decide maybe its time to leave. How will they leave and what obstacles will they face on this friendship adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Space Rock Adventure

Chapter One: Welcome Home Warriors

* * *

 

 

     Angelite stared out the window looking out over the loading dock. She was awaiting the arrival of more Home World gems from battle. There was bad news of how we lost to the Crystal Gems. There were many young gems that were lost, though Angelite was only worrying about one. The sound of the next ship breaching sent a rush through Angelite. She quickly started to scan as the gems unloaded. There was a Fluorite and an Amazonite that exited first. She had seen the Amazonite before usually a brutish gem now reduced to worn mess. The Amazonite was slumped and walking slowly just trying to get through the crowd.

     Angelite started to hurry to the launching dock still looking around for her friend. Then she saw her, Thulite. She seemed tired but anyone would be after that. Angelite pushed through the crowd elbowing gems and apologizing quietly as she did. When she got a gap  she was so excited her wings popped out of her gem on her back and she flew over to Thulite and hugged her tightly, her head resting on Thulite's chest. As she calmed down her wings disappeared. There were no words exchanged between them, just a few quiet breaths. A small silence elapsed and then Angelite looked up at Thulite.

     "I'm so glad you're alive" She said softly as she pulled away from the embrace her long lashes batting over her blue eyes.

     "I'm glad too, it'd be lame for me to leave your nerd butt all lonesome!" She giggled teasing Angelite. Some of the color returning to her face as she smiled down at her.

     No matter what Thulite was feeling Angelite could always make her feel better. Looking down at her small friend she raised a brow.

     "So what've you been up to since I've been gone huh? Do anything cool? Or did you get stuck with some dumb ole job while the gems were out at war?" Thulite said a teasing tone thick on her tongue.

     "I was babysitting." she rolled her eyes playfully, "It was super lame." A small bell like laugh slipped out. "But anyway we have some catching up to do. I mean it sucks we lost but you probably got in some good hits. I'm glad the ships are pretty intact, but I mean they have you as a mechanic so that's no surprise."

     Angelite took her companions hand and started to walk out of the slightly crowded area.

     "Well shoot you probably had more fun then me with the younger gems! Being a mechanic is friggin frustrating as hell but it can be fun I guess." Thulite said while walking with Angelite, she walked slower so Angelite small legs could keep up. "I do like to tinker with all the bits and pieces, help fix things and make 'em go ya know." She babbled and then continued. "As for hit you bet those crystal gems didn't stand a chance for a while." She boasted with faux pride in her voice she was hiding. She held onto Angelite's hand harder.

     They settled in a quiet common area most everyone had just gone straight to their homes ready to rest. Thulite then continued.

     "Could've done better though, we lost alot of good gems. Could've been avoided if the higher ups actually helped them." She mumbled thing recounting pieces in her head.

     Angelite frowned hearing the last bit. "The losses were inevitable, we got back who we could." She sighed. "I'm just glad you're not smashed to pieces." She tried to stay cheery knowing that negativity would only make this worse.

     Angelite was still holding Thulite's hand rubbing soothing circles on the top of Thulite's hand with her thumb. Thulite's frown soon pushed into a smile .

     "Jeez you're right! I'm glad I'm not shattered either, 'sides life on Homeworld would be boring without Thulite wouldn't it." She said more enthusiastically that she was speaking before.

     "Yeah I'd be stuck with no one! I'm so bad at making friends, you're not allowed to go yet." She giggled, "So what was earth like. Planet wise?" She continued curiously.

     Thulite paused before she answered taking her free hand and tapping her chin as she thought.

     "Very blue." She started.

     "Blue?" Angelite interjected questioningly.

     "Yeah there was alot of friggin water!" Thulite continued. "But it was also so green there were so many beautiful plants and colorful flowers." She paused. "But the creatures, now that's a whole different thing. Some beautiful, but most dangerous." She sighed. "Even so you would've loved it Angel."

     A dark blue dusted Angelite's cheeks at the little nickname Thulite had for her.

     "It sounds amazing, besides you know, the frightening creatures and well the war." She thought for a moment.

     Thulite then sprung in again. "There were these flying things that kind of reminded me of you. They were white and had very fluffy wings. I really missed you. Every little thing kept reminding me I could come home and we could just hang out ya know." She chuckled. "I kept thinking about the time I braided your hair and I somehow knotted it up, you were so mad."

     "Why would you think of that of all things!" Angelite flushed again huffing a little.

     "I don't know the littlest things kinda kept me going."

     Angelite rolled her eyes and looked back up at Thulite. "You're a big nerd you know that?" She teased.

     "That makes the both of us." Thulite rebutted.

     "I missed you." Angelite sighed.

     "Me too Angel." She smiled that smile that just made Angelite fill up with happiness.

     This was real, she was home. She was safe. Angelite knew if it weren't for the feeling of her hand in hers that this would all just be a dream. The odds were so unlikely but some how it all turned out good. There was no way Thulite would be


End file.
